Benkei
is an Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Introduced as Rank B, he was demoted to Rank C with ''Yo-kai Watch 2. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology He wears a white helmet surrounded by orange beads, he wears blue and white armor. His face is not see-able due to his helmet. He doesn't have any legs, or at least they aren't seen if he has any. He holds a spear, which looks like a sword. Benkei will cause people to act clumsily. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Benkei appears under vending machines and cars in Breezy Hills' Estates in Breezy Hills. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Benkei can be found roaming the first floor of the Gourd Pond Museum at night. Yo-kai Watch 3 Benkei can be found in construction materials (trash) in Breezy Hills. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =422 | power =200 | spirit =80 | defence =102 | speed =156 |tribe = brave|yo-kai = Benkei YW2-006.png}} |20-44 x 3||Single enemy}} |20-90|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Makes a foe clumsy. This decreases its SPR.}} |18x9||All enemies|Unleashes 999 blades and attacks all foes.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "How can I have lost? In this instance, I must join you as an ally!" * Loafing: " *sigh* " * Being traded: "So you are my new master? Fate has brought us together." * Receiving food (favourite): "Good. Very good!" * Receiving food (normal): "Eh." * Receiving food (disliked): "That was bad." * Freed from Crank-a-kai (YW/YW2): "A new master for an old warrior. I shall serve you well." Etymology Origin Benkei is based on/directly named after on , a famous warrior of the late Heian period. Tall, strong and fearsome already at the young age of 17, he was trained in a monastery in wielding the naginata, but left it to become a wandering sōhei ("warrior monk"). He took residence by a bridge in Kyoto, where he would challenge passing swordsmen to a duel, defeat them, and take their weapon. By the time he'd collected his 999th blade, he was challenged and trounced by the then even-younger Minamoto no Yoshitsune, who decided to take him in as his retainer. From there on, together they fought and won many battles against Yoshitsune's enemy, the Taira clan, but when they finally achieved victory Yoshitsune's older brother turned against him and forced him to escape. Through the following two years Benkei, ever loyal to Yoshitsune, stood by his side even as an outlaw, until they were finally cornered in the Koromogawa castle. While Yoshitsune retired to the inner keep, Benkei stood at the gate and held off any enemy soldier trying to get through. He defeated over 300 of them, and in the end his wounded, arrow-riddled body refused to keel over even when life abandoned it. This came to be known as , and became a symbol of strength, loyalty and the unbreakable warrior's spirit. Trivia * In the game, he causes trouble for Nate and Whisper 3 times. ** He fought them to prevent the Yo-kai watch from becoming rank A. ** He got the Illusion Blade first. ** He abducted Yo-kai, which upsets Yo-kai like Walkappa and Appak. * Benkei's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Cabinet, Bennie, Bigsword, and Armory. In other languages fr:Benkei es:Benkei de:Benkei Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Brave Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Goriki Tribe